Hidden Truths EN
by zazafona
Summary: Sanji had never been good with feelings, he preferred to keep them inside. But sometimes, it's quite hard to avoid them when a certain captain find in them an interest... [LUSAN]*[VERSION FRANCAISE DISPONIBLE]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! **

**I'm writing a Luffy x Sanji, there's a French version if you're interested!  
**

**The characters and the universe of One Piece do not belong to me. Please take care that the words and the thoughts of the characters do not match every time what think the author.  
**

**It takes place in the New World, 2 years later, before Punk Hazard.  
**

******I put Rating M by precaution, but most of the chapters do not follow it.**

******I think I'll update once per week**!  


**There's not a lot of action in this first chapter, it's like an introduction.  
**

**I hope you'll enjoy reading!**

* * *

Luffy, or a hopeless fool filling sometimes his role of captain. It had taken him a little while, following a meeting with an unknown ship, to trigger conflict, spreading in a few seconds in a real battle between the two crews. The reason? A poor guy had taken the last part of the meat. You shall never take the last part of meat on the Sunny. The opponents were not that numerous, at least they were incompetent. A little more than twenty minions, nothing more. Except for the captain, only five were of an acceptable level. With a well-placed kick, the cook of the Mugiwara crew found his way through the crowd.

**« Midori Boshi ! Devil ! »**

On his left, he saw a seed becoming a Venus flytrap before attacking a group of pirates who dispersed while running. The one who was behind that attack was of course Usopp. The crew's sniper had worked hard his body during two years. His body, formerly rather weak, displayed now apparent muscles. However, his lack of courage hadn't got better. But still, it hadn't surprised the blond. This was a part of him after all. The slingshot he was using was littler than before, though still disproportionate. But the most impressive thing was the infinite variety of plants' seeds that the fine sniper used to fight or to help. Trampoline-plant, stinking plant, explosive plant, fan-plant, and many more. The cook jumped in the air, avoiding a projectile from his partner. He landed with agility on the deck, looking for a tougher prey.

His eyes caught on a huge fur ball that morphed in a few seconds into a little blue-nosed reindeer. The curious animal was facing a man rather heavy who seemed confident, wanting to compete alone with Chopper. The latter tended to be underestimated, at the risk of his opponents. Although he was rather naïve and fragile in good company, as soon as things were getting serious, his innocent smile disappeared to give way to a determined face. His function of doctor had confronted him with lots of difficult situations. He was no stranger to pain and was doing his best to avoid that of his nakama. It wasn't rare for the blond to have long talks with the reindeer, about the past, the future. He listened to him. The blond avoided however to tell him whatever about his health that wasn't obvious. He hated particularly being deprived of his nicotine for some bullshits like headaches or stomach-aches. Of course, the doctor used any pretext to keep him away from his drug, but in vain. He would have liked to please his friend, but he was maybe too stubborn for that.

The atmosphere changed suddenly, the sky darkened. A little smile on his face, the man continued his way. Chopper had taken his match, too bad. A fire-red hair was twirling around on the battlefield, unleashing lightning with her stick on unlucky foes. Oh, Nami-swan. A name that fitted her perfectly. Always in action, whether fighting or working or plotting. The cook was devoted to her, worshiping her beauty and her personality. Those were things he didn't dare to touch, afraid of distorting them. It was the same with the majority of women. He loved them so much that he ended always taking some distance, gazing upon them from far away, physically or psychologically speaking. Her beautiful hair had grown, and their delicate curls gave her a wild look, like a warrior. Speaking of proportions, these were not the only things that took volume. But the blond had forbidden himself to look at them after the incidents they triggered. But once again, it seems that his attention diverted. He had to go forward. The navigator didn't have to have a knight anymore to defend herself; it would be an insult for her to intervene in her fight against some scum men.

**"Yohohoho! Watch yourself, Cook-san! That one is for me!"**

Carelessly, he had walked on the way of Brook, who was about to attack a frail man holding the sword apparently well. He withdrew out of their path and their duel resumed. It was harder to find a striking difference on the skeleton after these two years. He had been indeed the last one to arrive in the crew and by far the oldest. He was more experimented as a pirate and he had no difficulty to reach the level of the Mugiwara. His handling sword was impressive and there was no doubt his devil fruit was a significant advantage. He had always seen in this musician, through his strange words and his childish behavior, an irreproachable maturity, which had been forged in his disastrous adventures. The blond knew it was there every time he looked into his eyes in a critical situation. The fear of having to lose again his crew. Well, with that one, there were still four proper enemies. The case would be closed in a few minutes.

Two big arms came out of nowhere, sweeping with their hands a spread of pirates. The second woman of the ship enjoyed breaking their body, a satisfied smile on her face. The pretty brunette exuded an aura of danger; it took courage to face her. The grace emerging from her moves during fights fascinated him. It was by far the most mysterious of their strange group of nine, and it was always hard to know if her morbid comments had to be taken with seriousness. No one had ever tested her, after all. Two years were gone and the dark devil child was hundreds of miles away, having left her place to a blossomed and peaceful woman. But the blond felt she hadn't said everything about her occupations during the ellipse. She was a wise and quiet person, giving her a remarkable ability of spying. He doubted she hadn't used it the whole time, wherever she had been. Well, he trusted her. Robin should have jugged what had to be said and what had to be avoided. The captain's reactions were indeed totally unpredictable, except when it came to food.

**"Robin-chwan! Where are the others?"**

A hand came out of the floor, pointing a direction. With a brief move of the hand, he thanked her, knocking some human beings by the way. He saw from afar a big boy in armor who seemed to be warming-up for a Kung-Fu move. Too bad for him, the foe received a laser from Franky right in his belly. The cyborg was by far the one who had the most changed during that ellipse. There was nothing human left in his arms and the mechanism to change his hairstyle stayed irrational. Nevertheless, it had to be very inconvenient to walk through the doors without destroying them on each passage… About his addiction to cola, that the cook had never understood, it had only got worse with time. But still, the inventor was giving a fabulous work in matter of inventions and ships. The coup de burst was a Sunny's asset that saved them many times from death. If the count was accurate, there were only three preys left, with one for the cook.

His enemy was soon found. He was rather young compared with the crew average, but his eyes wouldn't betray any candor. Apparently, no devil fruit. The foe sprang, armed with a sharpened scythe, and the blond reacted quickly. He dodged the blade, lowering to the ground, and he struck his opponent with his legs. The latter welcomed the shock head on and was sent flying back. He quickly rose and swooped down on Sanji. He tried again the same offense but to the surprise of the cook, his weapon split in half and the young pirate was now armed with two blades. He had to be concentrated. The blond lit a cigarette while dodging his assailant's attacks. He inhaled and expired slowly. His mind was working.

**« Diable Jambe »**

He had worked hard during these two years to reach a required level; it wasn't a question of letting that other bastard taking advance on him. Bastard who was greatly fighting right beside him. The swordsman handled his three katana with agility and accuracy, and it was clear that this Marimo had the upper hand in this duel. He didn't lose time and followed up the attacks, all stronger than the others. His face was neutral, concentrated, and Sanji's eyes couldn't resist slipping on his scar. The loss of an eye was an obvious handicap but still, he didn't let any weakness appear. Anyway, he had no choice. Sanji wouldn't have forgiven him if he had given up his will, his quest of strength. The two rivals had a mutual respect that brought closer the two, more than we would think.

**« Gomu gomu no... »**

And well, there was Luffy.

* * *

Thanks for reading! If you're interested, I'm looking for a beta-reader who would help me for grammar and all. English isn't my first language so the help would be great!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! (I don't think anyone read this fanfiction aha)

Well, people are more interested in the French version than the English one, but as an exercise, I'll continue to translate it. :)

Feel free to comment, I don't know if there's someone reading this story! (I won't bold the dialog anymore, it was too big I think)

* * *

At evening, the atmosphere was nice on board the Sunny. The opposing crew had been quickly smacked down and had just left the way they came. Everyone had stood to benefit and was now drinking around a well served table, which they had put outside to look at the stars.

"Ah ah! You should have seen me, the great Captain Usopp, when I wiped out half of the crew in a single attack!"

"Oooh! Awesome!" wondered the little reindeer, stars in his eyes. He had always been one of his biggest fans.

"You forgot that, with my Climact-Tact's new attacks, I devastated the vast majority," objected Nami, proud of her performance. "And then, I took the opportunity to empty their pockets!" An evil grin distorted her face. "2.507.422 Berries to be exact!"

"Anyway, they were no match," snickered Zoro. "My opponent didn't resist more than two seconds." Of course, it had been a piece of cake for the swordsman. He had almost felt sorry for them.

"Shishishishi, that'll teach 'em! Meat is sacred," exclaimed Luffy. "Plus, it tasted so good…" His thoughts went elsewhere, someplace in a world filled with food, while he was drooling. An hand came out of the floor to prevent his head from crashing in his plate.

"Hmm, that was quite suuuper," added Franky. "But we'll have to do some repairs. The Sunny got hit…"

"Sumimasen…" whispered the captain before diving back into his dream. He had done some damage again by sending back foes' projectiles in all directions.

"Yohohoho! It was indeed a pleasant day." Said the crew's musician. The latter left the table to sit down at the piano and began to play a melody accorded to the atmosphere. Robin, more withdrawn, was eating her meal calmly. Something kept running through her mind since the dinner's beginning.

"Something is wrong, Cook-san?"

The blond looked up from his plate and made eye contact with the intrusive brunette. A little unsettled with her attention, he paused before smiling nervously.

"I'm all right, Robin-chwan! Thanks for worrying about me!" He said with a passionate tone. But she got the message and didn't ask more questions. Luckily, she had spoken quietly and no one else had heard her. He had nevertheless done his utmost not to let show any expression. Marimo was right, the enemy had been pitiful. Feeling uneasy, Sanji looked for an excuse to slip away.

"Would you like another smoothie, Nami-swan?" He asked.

"It would be a pleasure!" She answered, still busy examining her loot's authenticity.

"Hey, Sanji," intervened suddenly Luffy, came down to earth. "I want another one too! I mean, more meat!"

The cook stood up and nodded before heading toward his kitchen. He took briefly a look around and folded over the left sleeve of his shirt. The blond unwrapped methodically the bloodstained bandage and checked the wound. Well, it looked almost healed. He would not have to deal with the doctor and the whole crew. It was hard enough to have a proof of his weakness, no need to see the disappointed look of his rival, or even of his captain. Of course these pirates had been silly; of course he should have eliminated his opponent in no time! Well, no, he had let that pipsqueak cut him! How much was he worth now? In a fit of frustration, his injured arm hit a piece of furniture, making him grit his teeth.

"Oh fuck! What a moron!"

He couldn't even carry out his mission! Seriously, what had been the point of these two years? Since their reunification, the cook was carrying on the defeats and had only brought problems. The worst was probably his nose-bleeding case on Fishman Island. I had never felt that useless, and all this for some tits! No mistake, he still loved women that much, but if his love came to soil his dignity, it would become problematic. He could not let that damned swordsman distance him, he had the responsibility to protect the ship, as well as Luffy. The latter was really strong, no proves required, but his stupidity put him sometimes in jeopardy and that was there his nakama had their role to play. If, by his fault, anything happened to him, and it was the same with his other comrades, he would never be able to forgive himself. He lit a cigarette. Once calmed down, he cooked what Nami and Luffy had asked and joined them.

"That's for you, my dear Nami-swan!" he exclaimed, serving her with grace. He threw the piece of meat at the captain, who swallowed it up almost immediately.

"Thank you San…" she began before stopping. The blond, curious, looked at her and discovered the worried face of the redhead.

"Sanji-san, you are hurt." She said with the utmost seriousness, pointing his arm. Damn it, what a fool! His wound had opened up and he hadn't put on another band aid.

"Sanji! Why didn't you tell me?!" shouted Chopper, running over him, waving his little arms in the air. "It could get infected!

The doctor tore the fabric that was now dark without any hesitations and checked the wound. In a split second, he went to look for the necessary so he could heal him at best. The case alerted every member of the ship, especially Luffy, who came rushing out. The doctor had to assure him that it was just a flesh wound and that there was nothing to fear as soon as the arm was bandaged. The sight of one of his comrades' blood was still unpleasant for the captain, keeping freshly in his mind Marineford's memories. He winced before dropping to the grassy field.

Once healed, Sanji was about to take back his cigarette, confiscated during the medical examination, but the reindeer stopped him.

"Sanji, I don't think that…"

"Not now, please," he cut him, not showing any emotion on his face.

"Wait! Why didn't you come straight to me?"

The blond sighed, exhausted and not knowing what to say. He let him there, with no answer.

Staring at the darkness of the ocean, the man let his thoughts drift. The night was a rare moment of loneliness that he loved. I was still seeing the surprised face of the swordsman. He hadn't been able to look him in the eye, the shame had been too heavy. The sky full of dark clouds wasn't letting any star shine. The moon itself was absent.

"Oi!"

He exhibited an unusual stoicism and didn't move despite his surprise. He dropped nevertheless his cigarette. Reluctantly, he turned around, facing his captain. Wasn't he supposed to sleep? He looked away, exasperated.

"For the last time, I do not cook meal at night…" mumbled the cook, used to dealing with such situations.

"Oh…" sighed Luffy, disappointed at first, before he exclaimed:"Oh wait a minute, that wasn't what I wanted to ask!"

Sanji lift an eyebrow, stunned. It was very rare that he had discussions with the dark-haired guy on something else than food. He stared at him, signaling him to pursue his statement.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were injured? It's no big deal, you know, but Chopper nearly freaked out! He's not going to leave you alone now," said Luffy.

The other frowned. Now they would not leave him alone with that thing…

"Lower you voice, the others are sleeping," he asked simply. The dark-haired guy's concern was justified, he was the captain after all. And he knew his unyielding determination. Making him wait was useless.

"I'm too weak."

The words that came out of the blond man's mouth seemed to shock the captain, definitively not expecting that kind of response. With a lot of effort, he put slowly the pieces together and finally understood what the matter was. Sanji, waiting for seeing once more Luffy lost or even worse, deceived, was surprised to face a face red with anger. The dark-haired boy was hardly keeping himself from hitting the cook for an unknown reason. Was he that much appalled at his weakness? He had been a fool to believe he could try to hide it until he would overcome it. But Luffy, his anger taking on him, put his two hands on the shoulders of Sanji and pushed him strongly against the wall.

"Do not ever say that again," he said with the utmost seriousness."Never."

His dark stare was stuck in Sanji's terrified blue eyes. He had good reasons, one must never trigger Luffy's wrath. His serious face was a clear indication of it. For a very short time, the heart rate of the blond was skyrocketing, his heart pounding at full speed in his chest. Time was frozen. Then, as quickly as he came, the dark-haired disappeared in the night, leaving the other man more perplexed than ever. He had never felt that much vulnerable in front of someone. He was still shivering. Memories started to emerge from the darkness of his mind, dating from prior their separation. Feelings familiar and strange at the same time. These brief seconds during which his strength had pinned him to the wall, his gaze had penetrated him… Then he felt weak. Weak for having been hurt, weak for having given only complications to the crew, and, above all, weak for letting that kind of feelings grow in his head. He had to annihilate them, he had to slump them to nothing. And only after he could call himself strong.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi !

Thanks for reviewing and/or following the story !

I won't be at home for 10 days, so no chapter next week and the week after.

The problem is that I'll go back to high school very soon, so I won't have much time left for writing. I'm currently on two fanfictions, which I translate from French to English, so that makes four chapters per week. A chapter takes me one afternoon. Well, I'll give the priority to this story because it will be short (around 6 chapters), but as there are more French readers, they will have the chapter first I guess.

I don't know, I'll see how it goes.

Someone told me to bold the dialogs, so here we go ;)

Good reading !

* * *

The Sunny was moving on the waves of the sea into the bright sunshine. The weather was pleasant for quite some time, a rare thing in the New World.

"Land ahead!" yelled Nami.

The announcement took every single member of the ship out of their own hobbies, bringing them together on the deck. Of course, Luffy came like a rocket, going beyond everyone and reaching his top place on the lion's head. The brunet looked at the horizon and noticed indeed an island. He bounced all around the boat, excited about a new adventure. He was soon joined in his euphoria by the little reindeer as well as Brook. The navigator checked her compass with three log-poses. One of them was indeed pointing in the direction of the piece of land.

**"I thought the weather had stabilized"**, pointed out Nami. **"Climact isn't bad this time! Let's hope there won't be any trouble…"**

**"T…Trou…Trouble you said?"** Usopp trembled, as usual. **"I… I'm not feeling really good… Could it be again that sickness of…"**

**"Nobody's listening to you"**, Zoro cut him, almost entirely woken up from his nap.

_Heartless!_ Thought the sniper, stupefaction written all over his face.

While waiting for reaching the coast, Franky went to verify some mechanisms, whereas Sanji was diligently preparing bentō for each member of the crew. Robin, meanwhile, was gazing upon the ocean, leaning on the rail of the ship. Sadly for her, her peace was disturbed by the captain, who could scarcely contain his glee.

As the island was coming closer, it could be noticed that the latter was covered by a tight hardwood forest. The landscape was rather flat; however, the middle was a little higher, making a kind of dome. Contrary to what the nice weather could have suggested, the trees' ornament of gold and red stated that autumn was there. At this distance, no sign of civilization could be seen, but there may be one village or two hidden on the other side of the hill. Once the Sunny was docked, the brunette could observe the environment more closely. The atmosphere emerging from the place was really quiet, really soft. The silence was only broken by birdsong and by the sound of the leaves which were lining the ground and cracking under the feet. There was a squirrel too, staring at them with his hazel eyes from his great oak, even a rabbit, whose coat had begun turning white.

**"Here we go!"**

Luffy looked such like a stranger in that world, it made the archaeologist laugh quietly. The great majority of them seemed interested in the island, and this is how Brook and Chopper went their way, whereas Nami, Usopp – seemingly cured from his illness – and Zoro took another direction. The brunette preferred to go exploring alone. It had always been recommended that one person should stay on board the Sunny in case of a problem, but the engineer had precisely repairs to do, after the altercation with the other crew. The matter was thus solved and this was with eyes full of hope that the captain looked at the blond.

**"You're ready Sanji? Maybe there is some strange food on this island!"**

There was no hesitation in the cook's eyes when his head said no. He was actually trying to take some distance from the dark-haired boy and the place wasn't attracting him. After a few moments, Luffy left the ship and Sanji let escape a sigh of relief.

Alone with his thoughts, Luffy was moving forward, in the heart of the forest. His excitation had fallen down, and this was by walking that he was now advancing, in line with the tempo of the nature.

He couldn't explain it to himself, but for quite a while, he hadn't known what to choose between his irremediable thirst for adventure and his inexplicable attraction for the cook. In all honesty, he didn't know where it came from. He loved strongly his nakama, in different manners but still equal. It had to be with the fact they didn't really spent time together and he missed that. But why him specifically? It was only with Chopper, Usopp and Brook that the brunet had fun the most of the time. Maybe it was because, deeply, Sanji had always been young at heart, chasing a dream as mad as his captain's. That's one of the things that attracted him to the cook and had definitely convinced him to bring him in his quest. Beyond that, his determination was unwavering and there was a certain grace in his way to fight. He didn't know a lot about the past of the blond one, he respected his silence, but he could still sympathize with his story of debt for a sacrifice. Shanks had saved his life at the cost of his own arm, and he had been holding onto it for years. It was thanks to Sanji that something clicked in his head. He had finally understood the absurdity of seeing a man ready to die for someone who wished otherwise. And, of course, there was his cooking. Along with his will to find the One Piece, to become the lord of the pirates and to protect his nakama, food was one of the motors of the young pirate. Speaking of meals, he still didn't understand why the blond treated always with more attention the two women of the crew. He wasn't asking for a special ration as a captain, but he found that unfair. Generally, these little touches were making him so mad. He respected his dedication to womankind, but it tended to crush his heart. He wanted attention as well, after all. These thoughts could have pushed him to stay on board, but at the end, he had chosen to follow his instincts and to not bother the blond, remembering their discussion of the previous day.

That night, his words had shocked Luffy. The latter had always seen him as one of the most powerful elements of his crew with the swordsman, and he trusted these two for protecting the others if there was a problem. So, yeah, he had been hurt. And? The dark-haired guy had got a lot of wounds, sometimes really stupidly, but the most important thing was the fact that everyone was alive and not too much hurt. His reaction had been quite exaggerated, and he had even hesitated to take him in his arms instead, but he had to tell him that no, he wasn't weak. To pity him would only have made things worse. At the time, he had been pretty sure it was the right answer, but since then, Sanji was always avoiding him carefully. And Luffy didn't understand. He was lost, surrounded by the mist. He was hoping it would dissipate and he would be able to see the reactions of the blond more clearly, but there were too many clouds right now.

By sheer accident, the young pirate came upon the edge of a village. Folk music and bright lights coming from the inside were creating a curious contrast with the monotone woods. Still a little lost in his thoughts, he walked down the living street carelessly. Maybe he would find one of his comrades and wouldn't have to be alone on his way home. The colored wooden houses were giving a kind of warmth to the place, and a joyful melody was coming out of an accordion. He was observing the district when he bumped suddenly into someone. It was a lady, tired by the years, who was carrying a crate of various fruits and vegetables looking rather mediocre. He apologized to her quickly and was about to go his way but she took his arm, looking at him in an imploring way.

**"Would you want to buy a little fruit by any chance? We're going through some very hard times…"**

**"Well…"** Luffy didn't know what to say, Nami didn't like it when he spent money for nothing, and a raging Nami had to be avoided at all costs.

**"Just one, please! And I'll give you another one!"** begged the old woman.

However, bringing back some food wasn't that bad. The salesgirl would not shut up, telling him all her miseries, her six kids to feed… A simple remuneration would certainly calm her down. And then, it would make Sanji happy to see some products from the region.

**"In fact, that's all the money I have"**, he answered, giving her his remaining fortune. She must have had a different concept of wealth, because she recovered promptly her money and ran away, leaving all her field box. That was just two Berries after all. Or two millions, maybe… That was the first time he had made such a great deal! Satisfied, he decided to go back to the Sunny, and after being lost for quite some time, he found the right path.

In his kitchen, Sanji was busy peeling vegetables for the dinner. He was hoping everyone would be in time, especially these two idiot captain and Marimo… They had a regrettable history of getting lost on straight lines, to such an extent that it was silly. The door opened violently and one of the so-called idiots stormed in the room. The blond jumped, surprised to see him that early onboard.

**"You know, you don't have to destroy the door each time…"**

**"Shut up, I just want some sake"**, muttered the swordsman.

**"Hey! That's not an open bar here! You don't have anything better to do?"**

**"Hnn"** groaned simply Zoro before leaving.

He was definitely making progress. Ahead of schedule, even obedient. There was still politeness to work. Slightly troubled by this interruption, he got back methodically to work. The door opened one more time on-the-fly.

**"Okay, that's enough now, what more do you want from me?!"** exclaimed the cook, tired of being bothered in his work.

But to his greatest astonishment, this time, it was Luffy in front of him, a box in his arms, looking a little pale. He ran his fingers through his hair, embarrassed.

**"Oh, Luffy… Sorry, I thought it was that other stupid…"**

**"No problem! I brought back to you some fruits and vegetables of the country"** said the brunet, all smiles.

He handed him the box and let the expert judge the case. The cook grimaced while examining the food.

**"Ah, sorry. They're not looking good. I can't say how old they are but eating them could be harmful… Fortunately, you showed them to me before tasting them"**, he said, trying not to disappoint the young one. For once he wasn't doing any damage…

**"Oh, the one I have eaten wasn't that bad though…"** objected Luffy.

**"Wait, you've eaten one?! Oh shit"**, shouted the blond. **"Don't move!"**

Standing still, the captain was watching the other, giving it his all and looking for any help in one of his cookbooks. It was comforting the brunet to see the cook so worried about him. For once, he was the center of attention for the blond, and not for yelling. He was keeping thus a smile on his face whereas his comrade was panicking. At last, the cook took a couple of ingredients, mixed them and gave him the mixture. According to a recipe, it would level to zero the risks of intoxication. He swallowed without protest and waited. Sanji seemed to relax, seeing the brunet recovering colors on his face, and he gave him a little pat on the head.

**"Okay, for the last time, do not eat what you don't know"**, he said with seriousness. **"Now, get out."**

Here we go again, he was distancing himself from him. But Luffy wanted to stay with him. Once the fear away, the cook was back to being cold with the captain, to his great dismay. But determined to extend the conversation, the latter was thinking quickly, trying to push on his lack of intelligence. And then, he fell to the ground.

**"Oi"**, said Sanji.

No answer.

**"Oi Luffy!"** he spoke louder.

Not getting any response, he approached the dark-haired boy and shook his body but he was just lying there, his eyes staring at the ceiling. Then the blond freaked out. Was it his mixture that had put him in such a state? His cooking had put him at risk?! He should never have let him alone! Everyone knew that when Luffy was alone, the danger was increased tenfold, for him or for the others. If he wanted to be strong, he had to be okay in his company and not to avoid him like a poor runner! But, what if it was too late? What if he had…

**"Boo! Shishishishi!"**

The so-called sufferer had sat down of fast motion, enjoying his trick. The cook narrowly missed having once more a heart attack. He took the young pirate by the shoulders, exhausted.

**"What the hell, Luffy!? Are you stupid?! I freaked out because of you!"**

**"Shishishi"**, laughed the "stupid" one. **"You should have seen your face!"**

It had been a good idea this time, the result had been glorious. For a few seconds, the brunet had been able to see the panicked face of Sanji in a state of despair, and all of that for himself. But now, he was in front of a face still in shock. The other hadn't yet recovered from his feelings, and Luffy was beginning to be afraid. He would whiplashed him into the wall with a simple kick, or…

He didn't know why, but the moment after, the lips of the blond were on his own.

* * *

Mwahaha ! Okay I'm out...


End file.
